Left Alone
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: Malcolm and Reese are left alone with their brother Francis coming to watch them while their parents take Dewey to a piano competition.
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not claim any right to the characters or the tv show that this story stems from

* * *

**Left Alone**

Malcolm and Reese are left alone with their brother Francis coming to watch them while their parents take Dewey to a piano competition.

Reese was lying on the bed with nothing on but a pair of blue boxers on. The sun was setting giving the room an orange glow, Malcolm need to use the computer in their room. Just as Reese started to jerk off his soft 8inch dick.

"Dude! What the fuck," Malcolm screamed as he looked at Reese's semi-hard dick, causing Malcolm's own dick to grow hard. Seeing Reese's dick that was now fully hard at a full 12in. Malcolm's dick was also hard but was constricted in his jeans.

"Dude! Get out," Reese screamed at Malcolm.

"Dude! Go jerk off on the couch", Malcolm screamed back at his near fully naked body.

"Fuck no! I was here first", Reese screamed back to counter Malcolm.

"Reese! I need to use the computer!"

"So! Go right ahead and use it. But I need to jerk off!"

"Dude! Jerk off to the porn on the couch. I can't do that with jerking off behind me!"

Reese being the lazy one and not wanting to leave the room; just got up and punched Malcolm in the stomach.

Malcolm dropped to his knees after the punch he got from Reese.

"Come on Malcolm I know that your just gonna jerk off your dick to. So either but up with it or get out"

Malcolm still trying to regain air in his lungs and learning how to breath again. Heard what Reese had said but through all the pain he got from the punch he found one good thing out of it. Malcolm's face was just at Reese's hard dick , Malcolm had watched Reese jerk off before and knew how big Reese's dick could be and wanted to take it all in his mouth and ass. To take his brother's dick and taste him, drink his cum every last drop that he could give. Malcolm couldn't take it anymore and just pulled Reese's boxers down and tool all of his dick into his mouth.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Malcolm had rushed by swallowing in most of Reese's dick into his mouth, causing him to choke at the sudden insertion of his brother's dick. He gagged and choked on it as he pulled it out of his mouth to regain air in his lungs after being punched by Reese. Reese nearing came at the sudden sensation of Malcolm's warm mouth wrapped around his dick and the feeling of most of his dick sliding down his throat and wanted for him to keep going down on his 12 dick.

Reese grabbed Malcolm by the back of his head and forced him to look up at his eyes that were clouded by lust and the needed feeling of release that he wanted now more than anything. Malcolm saw the look in his brothers eyes and continued to look at them until he felt Reese's semi-hard dick at the corner of his mouth and placed it in his mouth again and start to go down on his growing hard shaft slower this time knowing that Reese would not protest to his actions. Reese let Malcolm take as much time that he needed to get as much of his dick into his mouth; giving Reese time to learn to hold back any cum or moans that he didn't want to let out yet.

10 minutes had passed and Malcolm had learned to take most of Reese into his mouth but leaving a good five inches still left to be tasted. Reese remembered that Malcolm was smart enough that he had jumped up a grade and was in the seniors and juniors gym class the same gym class that Reese was in. But Malcolm had gym at a different period with some of the more developed seniors and juniors and remembered that they were bragging about how they made a Krelboyn suck all their dicks, and cum showering him all over. Malcolm must have been that Krelboyn that sucked from what the guys had said was at least 23 dicks all ranging from 7.5 in to rumored had it 14in dicks from some of the seniors in that gym class.

Reese loved the feeling of his long hard dick being sucked so well by his younger brother but wanted more pleasure; more sex. Hard, rough, pure bliss is what he wanted to feel from his dick. Reese pulled hard on Malcolm's hair forcing him to look at his eyes and signal with them that he wanted more then what was being done to his cock no matter how pleasurable it felt.

Malcolm felt the pain at the sensation at the back of his head where Reese had pulled. He looked at his eyes and saw that he wanted more. He wanted to bend him over and fuck him hard in his ass. And Malcolm wanted this as well and wanted now. He took one deep breath and suck so hard on Reese's dick that when he took it out it popped like a lollipop that was being sucked so hard.

Reese let out a moan at the feeling of the popping that Malcolm had done to his dick. He saw Malcolm get up and lean on the desk that he used to do his homework. Reese matched Malcolm's smile as their eyes locked on to each other. Malcolm shifting between side signaling Reese asking how he wanted to fuck him. Reese said, "Front. So I can see you cum."

Malcolm lifted himself on the table leaning so that he Reese just had to start fucking him. Malcolm found it a little hard to be completely comfortable with what Reese was going to do this to him; with the bookshelves directly behind his head. But there wasn't much room else where on the desk for them to fuck; so Malcolm had to endure the feeling of the bookshelves at the back of his head. Reese positioned himself at Malcolm's ass lean over him; his arms between Malcolm's arms and body. Supporting himself as he had to stand up on his toes since the desk was a little higher then his dick was. They locked eyes for a moment before the pleasure began for the both of them. Malcolm let out a screaming moan as he felt Reese's big dick tear through his tight hole. Reese moaning at the tightness that he felt from his brother's ass. After a minute the two really started to fuck one another. Malcolm's head being repeatedly hit by the bookshelves as Reese began to pick up speed and knocking a few of the book Malcolm had over and onto the floor. Reese found his pace as the book where flying off the shelves looking at his brother who had his eyes closed what he could only guess as the pleasure of his ass being pounded so hard and the constant hits he was getting from his book shelves. Reese wanted to fuck Malcolm so badly needing to cum so badly, but he didn't want Malcolm to get any brain damage then he wouldn't have any one to do his homework.

He thrusted hard and deep into Malcolm's ass then wrapping his arms around his body and carried him over to the bed and threw him on his back and started to fuck his ass again. Malcolm cried out his both pain and pleasure as he felt Reese thrust into his body hard and then carried to his bed since it was bigger then Reese's. Malcolm was shocked that Reese did this since he didn't think that he was strong enough to do. He knew that he worked out but never thought that he had such strength. Malcolm fell back into time and felt his brothers's big dick slowing down as he must have spent a lot of energy to do what he just did. Malcolm thought of a position that would let Reese keep fucking him but in a way that he would be using less stamina.

"Reese", Malcolm called out to his brother. "Lets switch positions. I want you to fuck me doggie style."

Reese agreed by nodding his head and then pulled out of Malcolm's ass making a popping sound as he did. Malcolm shuddered at the feeling and then went on his hands and knees bracing himself with his knees spread out and digging into the bed as hard as he could. His hands clutching onto the bed frame for support. Reese grabbed his cock and jerked it off a little to get it hard again and slapped Malcolm's ass with it before going back to fucking it. Reese placed one hand on his dick and the other one on Malcolm's ass for support. Reese rocked back and forth to get back in the rhythm. Malcolm rocked back so he could have more Reese's 12in monster dick inside him; Causing Malcolm to moan with every rock and getting louder as well. 15 minutes had passed and the two of them were in full gear Reese was fucking Malcolm ass so hard and deep making him scream and Malcolm loved the pleasure and backed his ass up to let Reese in deeper to his tight ass.

Out side a taxi pulls up to the house and stops in front of Malcolm's and Reese's house. The taxi driver pops open the trunk and Francis steps out and looks at the house. Then heads to the trunk and take his things out and then walks up to the taxi driver and pays. After paying him the taxi driver sped off. Francis looks at the house that he grew up and smiles at it. When he hears screaming coming from the house he believes that Malcolm and Reese are out each others throats. So he head into the backyard and decides to spook them by climbing in through the their bedroom window.


	4. Chapter 3

Out side a taxi pulls up to the house and stops in front of Malcolm's and Reese's house. The taxi driver pops open the trunk and Francis steps out and looks at the house. Then heads to the trunk and take his things out and then walks up to the taxi driver and pays. After paying him the taxi driver sped off. Francis looks at the house that he grew up and smiles at it. When he hears screaming coming from the house he believes that Malcolm and Reese are out each others throats. So he head into the backyard and decides to spook them by climbing in through the their bedroom window.

As Francis came closer to the window he saw the sight of his two younger brothers having sex with one another. He gazed at the two naked bodies with shock and lust as he saw the tight and toned body that Reese had and the slightly built body that Malcolm had. Francis wanted to barge right in there and yell at the two of them, but another part wanted join in and fuck them; as he did with Reese right before he left for military school. Where he got more than enough sex from his fellow cadets. Francis was torn about what to do and kept looking on at the sight he was watching.

Reese was fucking Malcolm hard with a very good rhythm causing Malcolm to moan with pump of his cock. Hitting that spot that wanted to make Malcolm cum with every hit of it. Malcolm had learned to squeeze his ass as Reese kept pounding it; making every pump more pleasurable.

"God! Reese fuck me harder. Take my ass and fuck it hard", Malcolm grunted as Reese fucked him from behind. "Make me your bitch! Ugh. Fuck yeah."

Reese had heard what Malcolm had wanted, and leaned forward quickly taking his arms from Malcolm's side and wrapped them under his and placing them at the back his Malcolm's his fingers as he jerked Malcolm up with him standing on their knees. After he and Malcolm had balanced themselves on their knees from the sudden change in weight. Reese took one arm and wrapped it around Malcolm's neck like a choke hold without making him choke. Then wrapping the other arm around his waist moving between his hips and taking a moments to tease Malcolm's hard dick by jerking him off every now and then.

Francis who had been watching all this unfold was still shocked by what he was seeing right in front of his eyes. He was about to march right through the window when he noticed that his own dick had grown hard without realizing it until. He knew that he couldn't just barge in there now not the way he was it was to noticeable. He would look like a hippocrit with his massive hard on framing itself through his jeans. He thought either he wait until there were done and it went away on its own or he had to take care of it now.

Francis started to take off his jeans when images of him having his brothers sucking him off went through his mind. No he thought and shook his head trying to get the image out. He started to take his jeans off more and another images of his fucking his brothers from behind popped in. He shook his head again and finally was there half naked about to jerk himself off when one more image came in of them jerking him off popped in. Shook again and started to jerk off his 15in dick slowly. When he noticed that he wasn't jerking off to get rid of his hard on, but at the sight of Reese fucking Malcolm from behind.

Francis new that he wanted to join more now then he ever wanted to. Feeling the urge to release his cum and this could be his outlet after months without cumming; being to busy with work to even jerk off. Francis started to take off his shirt unbuttoning as fast as he could, and grabbed his stuff together and put it inside the garage for now. He came back to the window fully naked no shoes are socks on; lucky for him the fence that surrounded the backyard was high that no one could see over it. And the near by houses were no taller than one floor. Francis came through the window unnoticed by his two brothers that were very much accuepied.

"So is this a private party or can any one join", Francis called from where he was standing.

"FRANCIS", both Malcolm and Reese screamed at the sight of their older brother there naked with his monster 15in dick.

"Francis we can explain", Malcolm started. But failed to think of any good or logical reason for the two of them having sex with each other.

"Save it Malcolm I was watching everything that happen for the last 10minutes now. Reese you can go back to what you were doing with Malcolm same for you Malcolm. I'll fuck Reese if you don't mind. Right Reese just like old times."

"Wait what? You mean that the two of you fucked each other to?"

"Yeah Francis wanted it one night and I was already jerking off when he woke up one night. So we did it in the garage while everyone was asleep a few weeks before he went to military school."

"Don't forget the night right before I left we went at it, full on no holds bar, fucking your tight ass out. So Malcolm how do you like Reese's dick up your ass got to hurt with your tight ass. Especaily if he's the first dick up there."

"No I took it up a few times just not his size before. He's so long and thick it hurt for a while but now I love it. I let the most popular senior fuck me and got me protection from being bullied by anyone and let the most bad ass boy do it to someone who is way worse than Reese. Both of them were at least an 8 inch or 9 and slim." Malcolm couldn't believe that they were talking about this like they were at the water cooler and making small talk.

"Guys are we gonna get back to fucking or not", cried Reese as he started to go soft.

"Right", Malcolm and Francis said.

As Francis got behind Reese and licked his ass and then just shoved that monster of a dick into Reese like it was nothing, and Reese took it with only a wince of pain showing.

"Ready", Francis asked.

Right before he started to fuck Reese hard and quickly found his rhythm.

Malcolm moaned as he felt Francis fuck Reese who was fucking Malcolm who made Reese's own thrusts go deeper, harder and faster then before. Francis had more stamina then Malcolm and Reese as he hadn't had anything right before he got to the house.

Reese started to moan as he felt his ass on fire with pain and unbelievable pleasure. He pressed his body onto Malcolm and forced him to fall back on his hands and knees; still fucking him as they fell. Reese and Malcolm felt Francis like a piston driving deeper into them and he showed no signs of slowing down any time soon.

Reese had just stop fucking Malcolm but was still inside him as Francis switched his hands from Reese's hips to Malcolm's and fucked them both; with Reese as an extension of Francis' already monstrous cock.

Reese was loving every inch and second of the fucking that was happening, but he had fucked Malcolm for a while before Francis came in the middle of the fuck. And he started to feel his cum ready to blow with Francis making the pace for the three of them. "Fran... Francis....", Reese gasped. "Francis I'm gonna. Not yet. I wanna try that thing we talked about before you left."

"Yeah I totally forgot about that. Alright then get into position", Francis had stopped fucking Reese and Malcolm. He pulled out of Reese and Reese out of Malcolm. Malcolm wondered what they where thinking about as Reese slid underneath him taking the moment to lick his dick along the way. Reese stopped as he felt his throbbing dick ready to cum any moment at Malcolm's gaping hole. Francis had waited for Reese to get into position under Malcolm and then got him self into position so that their dicks were at Malcolm's asshole primed to fuck him.

Malcolm soon figured out what they were planning to do to his ass. Malcolm started to protest when he felt a small part of him wanting this to happen knowing the pain that would come from it, but the pleasure that would soon follow. And prepare himself for something that he had never done before.

Francis grabbed his and Reese's dicks together with one hand and holding on to Malcolm with the other. He pushed their dicks into Malcolm's ass who squeezed trying to keep out two monstrous dicks that were pushing them selves deeper into him, and tearing his ass wide open.

Malcolm screamed out in shear pain as he felt Francis and Reese's dick working their where into him; tearing him open like never before. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT were some of the words that he kept screaming through his teeth. Reese had wrapped his legs around Francis' waist and help him push themselves deeper into their younger brother. 5minutes passed until they stopped waiting for Malcolm to loosen up so there wasn't as much resistance, and giving Reese some time to keep himself in check and not cum too early. Another 10 minutes passed before Malcolm gave the go ahead to start fucking him.

Reese and Francis grabbed Malcolm's side and started to fuck each with their own rhythm. A rhythm that made sure that one of them always kept hitting that spot nonstop. Malcolm moaned at the pleasure that came from that spot in his ass that made him want to cum and this time he might. With Francis hitting it then sliding down making room for Reese as he hit and the slid down for Francis and repeated the process over and over again. But Francis was still like a piston to Malcolm who loved every pounding he received from Francis making him back up to get their dick deeper in his ass. While Reese thrusted himself deeper into Malcolm.

Francis and Reese felt themselves about to cum when Francis spoke. "Reese lets finsh this like we talked about."

"Yeah my dick is starting to hurt. Maybe next time lets use some lub your dick is rubbing me raw."

Francis and Reese pulled out of Malcolm's ass making it pop again and making Malcolm moan at the feeling of his ass being left wide open from his brother's dicks.

"Malcolm on the floor knees now!"

Malcolm listen to what Francis said, and got on his knees in the middle of the room. He looked on as Francis and Reese stood in front of him with their dick hard at his mouth.

"Suck it", Reese said to Malcolm as he started on his dick.

Malcolm started to suck Reese off when he felt his hair being pulled forcing him to look at both his older brother's dicks. Then to Francis who had pulled hard on his hair.

"Both of them at once. Now!" Francis said tossing Malcolm's head back.

Malcolm grabbed both of the dicks in front of him and placed both of them in his mouth working each one equally. 5 minutes passed when Malcolm felt two different hands at the back of his head forcing him to take every inch that each dick offered. Malcolm moved his hands from their dicks to their ball sack squeezing on each one forcing moan from his brothers. Reese took his dick out of Malcolm's mouth and then Francis grabbed Malcolm by his hair forced him to look up at his eyes. "Your gonna love this."

Francis took Malcolm's face and began to face fuck him hard. If Malcolm though that Francis was a piston before then this was like a series of high speed trains go in and out of his mouth. It wasn't soon that Francis began to moan and his dick throbbing meaning only one thing. Francis thrusted his dick one last time into Malcolm's mouth and moaned as he did it letting months of built up cum. After Francis was through with Malcolm he started to topple over and landing on the bed spent and exhausted.

Malcolm had managed not to choke at the wrath that he took from Francis when he saw Reese standing in front of him wanting his turn with his mouth. Malcolm opened wide as he let some cum spill over the sides of his mouth and waited for Reese. Who he thought should have gone first to prepare Malcolm for Francis but Francis wanted it more.

"Ready?"

Malcolm gave a small nod. Opening his mouth for Reese who like Francis grabbed his head and started to fuck his mouth hard. Lucky for Malcolm Reese was not as thick or large as Francis and made it easier for him to take the face fucking. Reese had picked up his pace and started moaning as he felt his cock about cum. Reese let out a load moan and one final thrust into Malcolm's throat and came adding more cum into his. Reese stumbled over to where Francis was lying on Reese's bed and laid down with as Malcolm came over.

Malcolm came over to where his brothers were lying on the bed and went to the other side. Climbing onto the bed on his knees his dick that had been hard and not cum yet kneed over his brother's heads and started to jerk off over them. Francis and Reese opened their mouths waiting for their younger brothers cum to fly over there faces and in there mouths. Malcolm jerked off for a while until he started moaning and gave his cock for his brothers to suck. The two of taking turning sucking his dick while the other one sucked his balls, or kissing his stomach. He came into Francis first and then into Reese. After he came he bent down and the three of them started to swap cum; letting loads of cum fall on Reese's bed sheets. The three of them soon fell asleep on Reese's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm woke up the next morning to find Francis and Reese using his body as he slept, Malcolm at first struggled waking up to the their actions. But after a minute of realizing what they were doing he laid their as they finished using him and walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey Malcolm make us some breakfast and put on the apron to." Francis called from the shower.

"Just the apron!" Reese added.

Malcolm got from the bed after being used by the two, and did as he was told. He apron made Malcolm feel stupid as he started to prepare breakfast which was just microwave bacon and left over chicken nuggets.

Francis and Reese came out of the shower with the boxers on and some drops of water still running down their bodies. They took their seats as Malcolm joined them still in the apron, after they finished they breakfast Francis ordered Reese to go clean the dishes and told Malcolm to clean the table.

Francis couldn't help himself as he watched Malcolm's ass wave around in the air as he cleaned the table. Francis could take the torture any more and attacked Malcolm. Grabbing his hips slamming his body onto the table and then sliding quickly into his body, making Malcolm cry out at the blitz attack.

Reese had heard the commotion and turned to see Francis sliding rapidly in and out of Malcolm, causing the plate that he had in his hands to drop and break against the floor. Reese started to yell when he had an idea pop into his mind and climb onto the table and wave his dick in front of

Francis' face to see if he would do what he wanted.

Francis opened his mouth and let Reese slid down his throat as he pounded into Malcolm. The three of them rocked the table back and forth believing that at any point that it would break they stopped themselves and moved to the living room and to their actions on the couch.

Francis stood behind the couch, while Malcolm was leaning on it, and Reese climbed the front of the couch. The three of them started to fall into a rhythm as Francis slid out, Reese slid in and vice versa. Francis loved the feeling of Reese sliding to his mouth and the tasted that came with it and feeling of sliding into Malcolm for the second time today.

The three of them moaned as they kept diving deeper into one another, Francis sucked hard on Reese while he thrusted himself deeper into Francis' mouth. Malcolm bucked his hips backwards, while Francis pounded into his body. The three of the stopped when they heard the door creak. But their sudden cause for alarm was just for the mail man that had dropped off the mail.

The three of them went back fucking their brains for another 10 minutes. The house filled and echoed with the moans. Francis was close to cumming into Malcolm's body again and Reese was cursing endlessly. Francis pounded deeper into Malcolm as he felt himself go inside, but his orgasism was cut short when he tasted Reese's load in his mouth.

Francis started to choke on his cum, he would have gladly drank Reese if he told him he was cumming, but Reese laughed wanting to do this to Francis. But Francis would have to deal with him later and get him back for shooting into his mouth.

The three of them slumped down on the couch trying to catch their breath and recover from all the fucking the did in one morning. They spent the rest of Saturday there on the catch and touching one another.

They slept in Reese's bed and humped one another throughout the night.

The next morning they Francis and Macolm went to go get another plate for the one they broke. They find store that has a plate that looks like it but slightly different and take it anyways. On the way back Francis makes the most of their time together and tells Malcolm to suck him off in the taxi. Malcolm and Francis had their fun on the way back to the house and walked out the taxi like nothing even happened.

When they head back inside the find that Reese "cleaned" as best he could. But when they walked into bedroom they saw there completely naked.

"Now its my turn to fuck Malcolm. Francis you had your fun yesterday." Reese said to the two of them.

Francis just gave a shrug as he walked out and said have fun.

Reese ordered Malcolm to come to him on his hands and knees and did as he was told. Malcolm knew what Reese wanted and started suck on his balls and slowly work his way up to his dick. Malcolm licked the underside to Reese's dick and the went back down as the took all 12inches of him in his mouth again. Reese grew impatient as always and grabbed Malcolm by his hair and forced him down taking all of his 12 inches at once.

Malcolm gaged a little when Reese did this but he thankfully had Francis and the taxi to help take the sudden force. Malcolm was grateful that he had sucked all 15 inches of Francis in the taxi ride home. But Reese kept up the pace and forcing himself deeper into Malcolm throat, faster and faster he didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

Malcolm felt himself being forced to move to keep up with what Reese was doing. Malcolm's head soon started to hurt as he felt it being hit against the windowsill and Reese still trusting himself into Malcolm's mouth. Reese had grabbed the other side of the windowsill and used the leverage to fuck deeper into Malcolm's mouth. Reese pulled out and let his load cover Malcolm's face. Malcolm though that was the end of Reese's fun, but he heard Reese order him to lean out onto the windowsill and spread his legs wide.

Malcolm leaned on the the windowsill feeling small splinter brushing against his stomach and digging into his hands as he braced himself. He felt a cold liquid slide into him but it was small. He guessed lubricant, but not enough for the entire fucking that Reese was going to give him. He guessed just enough so he could slid right in and that was it. Malcolm moaned at the force that Reese used and then moan when pleasure started to take over him. Malcolm just moaned as he felt Reese sliding deep and fast into his body and wasted no time to make sure that Malcolm was alright. An hour passed before Reese finally blew his load into Malcolm's body and pulled out. Francis came back in the room when he heard them finish. They ordered pizza that night and slept in Reese's bed again.

Monday came and they race to make sure that the house was how it should have been. After they cleaned the house, but they were still left with hours of time to kill before their parents came back. They knew that they couldn't fuck in the house but they knew that their mother hardly visited the garage, but they all hardly did. They opened that door the dust filled garage and found it perfect. They cleaned a spot to pile their clothes on top of as they finished stripping the all saw each other's naked bodies. Malcolm was tossed on the dust covered table, causing a shroud of dust to fill the room, Malcolm soon felt two different hands on his body. He felt them move quickly to his hips and legs and pry them open as he felt someone climb onto the table, then a familiar feeling of Reese's dick sliding into his body and then felt Francis sliding behind him. Malcolm moaned as he felt the pleasure was over him making him want to blow his load right then and there. But the pleasure was pushed aside with pain both Reese and Francis started to slid into his body simultaneously with the same speed and force.

Malcolm knew that hey had to work fast with the hours counting down until there parents would returned any minute and making sure Malcolm was alright was last on the list. But none the less Malcolm felt pleasure surging back into his mind and body. Reese and Francis worked together until they felt the same inside of Malcolm sliding rapidly deeper into his body hitting his prostate like never before. The first time that Malcolm was double fucked by them they had made so Malcolm's prostate was hitting endlessly, but this time they worked together stretching his body more then ever. Malcolm's inside felt on fire as he felt himself being torn apart and prostate reacting like never before. Francis and Reese moaned at every squeeze Malcolm gave to them as they worked their way through his ass.

All Malcolm could do as he felt himself go numb past his stomach was moan, moan out of pain, pleasure, and the feeling his body being used to help Reese and Francis cum inside him using him just to blow their loads. But he didn't care anymore he wanted them to fuck his ass wider and harder and shower his insides with their cum bursting out of his ass. He loved the pain that they gave he wanted to blow his load all over their bodies, making him feel greater than anything he ever felt before. His mind went blank for what was hours as he snapped back into reality, hearing his brother moan out each other's name and thrust their final thrusts as he suddenly regained all feeling below his waist; just in time to feel the warm liquids fill him and burst out of body. Malcolm thought Francis and Reese were done with him when he felt Francis' hands quickly move to his dick and start jerking him off hard, while he felt Reese's mouth cover his dick and move with Francis' hands making him blow his load in now time.

The three were cover in cum and sweat and made a pool of it on the table. They quickly gathered their clothes as they checked the time to see that is was close to night time and their parents would be back very soon.

Francis,Malcolm, and Reese raced to the couch as the they heard their parents drive into the driveway and park the car. Dewey came in waving around his second place trophy, while Hal and Lois came in screaming to one another. They seemed to be fighting about something Hal did that made Dewey lose his chance at winning first place. Lois turned her attention to the three boys, expecting to find the house a mess, under quarantine, someone being arrested or some other horrible thing. But was shocked to find that the house still exactly in one piece which made her suspicious about had happened from the Friday night to that Monday evening.

"So what did you boys do all weekend," Lois questioning them. Waiting for some one to let a small eye movement as what their were trying to hide.

The three of the answered in unison, "Nothing."

She looked around to check for the smallest attempt to fix, hide, replace, or cover up any object in the house. But her anger got the better of her and screamed at them to tell her what they were trying to hide.

"See guys I told we couldn't hide it from for very long." Malcolm was the first one to speak for the three brothers.

"You see mom what happened was that Francis made us clean before you got back home. But well um... Reese was in charge of washing the dishes and he but the really oily soap, you the one we because its so cheap, and put it under the sink. And he didn't want to wear the gloves that you get so he washed with his hands bare. And well he really didn't was like anyone does and the oil from the soap made it drop and break right out of his hands. You see we tried to go find a new but umm we couldn't so we went and got a new one. See Francis and I paid for it." Malcolm waved the new plate to his mother's face.

"Well Malcolm thank you for telling me the truth. Reese your grounded for a week, next put on the stupid pink frilly gloves there just gloves. Got mister.," See said pointing to Reese with her finger.

Reese just gave a small nod. As Lois blew past them and called to Hal screaming at him that they didn't finish their fight.

"Well I guess its time for me to hit the road back to Alaska." Francis called out.

"Bye Francis. Don't forget to tell everyone that I won second place." Dewey called out from their bedroom.

"Bye Francis." Hal called from his bedroom trying to get away from Lois.

"Bye Francis and don't forget to call every once in awhile. And stay out of trouble for christ's sake." Lois called as she banged on the bathroom door for Hal to come out.

"See you later twerps. Malcolm I expect you to get better next time we see each other okay." Taking the the time smack his ass hard and take one final hard squeeze of his dick, making a small moan escape him. "Reese next your bitch got." Repeating himself on Reese's body and giving one extra hit to the stomach as pay back for he did.

Francis looked back to see Malcolm quickly trying to cover his huge erection and Reese on his knees trying to catch his breathe again from his punch, before walking out the house and taking the bus home to Alaska.


	6. post notes

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
